What It Means To Be A Knight
by Yenri
Summary: Before Sonic leaves Camelot, he gives the Knights of the Round Table one last order and they take it much more literally then he meant. Post-SATBK (LancelotXGawain, KnucklesXShadow, Knuxadow)
1. Orders Are Orders

**(-This story takes place after the events of Sonic and The Black Knight-)**

The confrontation between Sonic and Merlina, the royal wizard of the land who became mad with the desire of preservation, resulted in the entire kingdom becoming a silent battlefield. The hedgehog was surrounded by knights who had just a moment ago bowed in his presence when Nimue had revealed he was the true 'King Arthur' of their land. He watched with a nervous grin as they practically swore their lives to him and before he could say anything the young knight resembling his guardian friend spoke with great despair.

"We've disgraced you with our meager and hasty duels, milord. Please, forgive us!"

 _Gawain pierced his sword into the ground, and his faceplate hid his sweating face, embarrassed that he threatened to kill his own king, a shameful act indeed. Even if under the influence of the fake king Arthur he still felt like an idiot, just following orders so blindly without any sense. His knees felt weak, overcome with respect and admiration for his new king. Anyone would have fled when confronted with the power that Merlina had possessed, coupled with the legendary scabbard of Excalibur, no less. How could he challenge such a statute of ultimate power?  
Lancelot, sensing the echidna's uneasiness, placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him, and it strangely sent shivers up his comrade's spine. Gawain was about to glare at Lancelot as this kind of tender treatment was unlike him, but it wouldn't have felt so if the echidna was some helpless maiden.  
Percival was still in her kneeling position, unsure how to properly react to this situation, however it felt comforting knowing Lancelot was already standing. That way if this king turned out to be just as ruthless as their last one then Lancelot would get flogged instead of her. Better safe than sorry. The grass beneath them rustled as 'Arthur' knelt before Gawain, a lopsided grin challenging the hedgehog's already establishing frustration. _

_"_ Didn't I tell you to loosen up already? Geez, you're almost as dense as Knuckles! Look, I forgive you guys for what you did, and besides, if it weren't for you and your swords we wouldn't have been able to awaken the power of Excalibur! So everything's forgiven. Just don't sweat it, okay?"

 _Caliburn bounced out of Sonic's grip and stood firm against the ground in front of the knights._

"Yes! Sir Sonic is right! If you are all going to keep the Round Table alive then you will have to stay strong and true to King Arthur's wishes, even if this one was an illusion! The principles of this kingdom; Loyalty, Love, Leadership! Sonic may have been King Arthur in this story, but once the pages have been republished the original Arthur will reclaim the throne, the one written in this castle's legends!"

Sonic's ears twitched at this new development, "What are you saying, Caliburn? There's going to be a new Arthur?"

"Yes, he's right."

 _Nimue stepped forward, hands wielding the mystic scabbard of Excalibur, the powerful item Merlina had planned to use to change this world's fate. She clutched it close to her body as she began elaborating._

 _"_ Sir Sonic's character will be forever etched into the scabbard, and its power will create a new King Arthur, one who is just as heroic, brave, and merciful as the one before him. The republishing is the moment when this world undergoes revision and the entire world will be remade to fit our new hero. Before that time, the choices we make now will influence how our lives will play out after the republishing."

 _Sonic grinned and swung Caliburn in his hand, much to the sword's dismay._

 _"_ So if anyone died in this world they'd be written out of this republishing?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Looks like you almost got edited out, Gawain. Try to be more mindful, okay? You're actually turning out to be an interesting rival. I can't wait to read more about you when this world is revised."

 _Gawain hesitated in lifting his faceplate, his blushing cheeks preventing him from exposing his shame to his fellow knights. He had not forgotten his attempt to cleanse his honor, nearly taking his own life by his own sword. A very reckless decision to make so immediately and it would have also been incredibly foolish now knowing that if he had died he would have been written out of his world indefinitely. He would have to find solace that King Arthur himself blessed him with a duel and the sparing of his life, a mighty honor to any knight, oh he truly was blessed. He was the 'Maiden's Knight' and no maiden would feel safe in the hands of a man who wallows in shame. Gawain tried his best to smile as deliberately as his 'king' and in a swift movement he clenched his fists and practically screamed out his new promise._

 _"_ I promise, I will not squander this life you've spared! Any inspired form of you is one I'd gladly spend my entire life following!"

 _Sonic rolled his eyes but his smile did not falter. 'This knight…just as devoted as that echidna.' Lancelot stood back as Gawain began to stand with Percival following his lead. They clutched their swords, unsure what the hedgehog's next act would be, Sonic turned once more at the portal Merlina had formed to transport him back home. The portal looked almost like a pale void, ready to swallow him up and spit him back out in his dimension. Before Sonic could object to such an abrupt form of travel, Lancelot spoke out._

 _"How do we know Merlina will not betray us again? With how strong her motives were she could easily be rewritten as a threat and if this new Arthur isn't strong enough-"_

 _"Lancelot!"_

 _Nimue raised her voice to her kin, stern yet concerned for the knight and his neurotic nature. Lancelot had been quiet up to this point so such a sudden interruption perturbed his fellow knights. Sonic shifted his gaze to Merlina who gripped her staff in deep thought. He was convinced she'd never abuse the scabbard's power again, but what he was more concerned about at the moment was her prediction of this world's future._

 _"_ _This kingdom will fail one way or another…Such as its fate…Lancelot and Gawain's rift shall doom the Round Table…Arthur is struck down by his son Mordred and departs for Avalon. "_

 _This was Merlina's knowledge of this world's tale, the undoing that would bring what Merlina feared so much. The end. Did it really have to be that way? Was there no hope to change their story's destiny? All of the people who live in this kingdom…the knights…were they really destined for ruin? Granted, he had just told Merlina that the thrill of living was the fact that all things would end, but this…it seemed so preventable that…he couldn't help but want to mock the characters that would set it into motion. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to edit the story a bit before the republishing started. It might even do some good._

 _"_ Hey, Lancelot! Gawain!"

 **"Yes, milord?"**

 _They both answered to their names in unison, bodies again kowtowed against the ground, hands rested on the hilt of their swords. They looked truly prepared, armed and ready to carry out any order, any task, and any enemy in one command. Sonic grinned as he pointed his finger at the two, Caliburn, who was still resting in Sonic's clutches was inquisitive to his wielder's motives. Finally, in a booming voice, Sonic delivered his last speech to his Knights of the Round Table._

 _"_ Your king will return, I swear, Lancelot. And if Merlina does try something, and I trust she won't, you and the others now know how to use your swords to fight back. And with your king's help he will awaken Excalibur, just as I have! Have faith. I trust that she'll make it past the republishing."

 _The knights all glared at Merlina, her shroud pulled over her head to conceal her still lingering shame. Lancelot shared a collective glance with Nimue, who in all her sanguine wisdom, smiled upon Merlina, swiftly easing the young knight's heart and mind. Lancelot gave Percival a look, darting his vision to Merlina, expressing a request in code. Percival nodded and strode over to the young wizard to speak with her about the kingdom's wreckage that she had created during her rampage. Someone had to keep everyone in check until the republishing. Sonic's smile grew soft as he gripped Caliburn in both of his hands, an accusing stare directed towards Gawain and Lancelot's position. Now for some orders…_

"Being a knight means putting aside petty rivalries and working together to make this world better than it was before! **Lancelot, Gawain! I order you both to kiss and make-up!** You'll live and fight together if that's what it takes to actually get along. I have faith you two can do it, if you're as stubborn as those other two jerks then you'll definitely get the job done."

 _Sonic beamed as the two knights unsheathed their swords and hoisted them high in the air, their voices once again in unison,_

 **"WE SWEAR ON OUR SWORDS, M'LORD!"**

"ARONDIGHT!" The Legendary Impervious Sword.

"GALATINE!" The Mystical Twins of Nimue.

 **"WE SHALL NOT FAIL YOU!"**

 _Sonic grinned and scratched his nose, "Heh,_ I know you won't."

 _Caliburn was taken by Nimue, the sword of legends felt something inside its blade ache as its wielder parted from him. Flashing a shining grin the hedgehog hero turned toward the portal and finally stepped through, creating a blinding light that whisked him away. Returning from her task, Percival watched in awe as the hedgehog who saved her life was now a ray of blue light, spreading like stardust across the dawning sky. Caliburn smirked as he too watched his friend depart, finding the need to say his good-byes._

 _"_ Farewell, Knave the Hedgehog."

"Caliburn."

"Forgive me, Sir Percival. But I believe he would have wanted to depart as _humble_ as he arrived."

 _Percival did not wish to argue loyalties to the sword of legends of all things and decided to leave it be. As the essence of the portal faded she set her gaze on her companions, who, to her surprise, were shaking in their armor. She scurried to their side, anxious and checking their bodies for injuries._

"Lancelot! Gawain! What ailment plagues you both?"

 _Lancelot was the first to rise from his stance and refused to look at anything but his shoes, as looking at anything else would reveal his cherry red muzzle. Gawain struggled to even stay in his position on the ground as his knees were beginning to shake beneath him. Percival could not comprehend what their worries were. They were shaking so were they cold? Gawain's cheeks looked a bit red so maybe he was ill?_

"What is going on with you two? King Sonic gives you one order and you both quake to the sound?"

"Such wicked subjugation-!" The echidna spat out.

 _Lancelot raised his arm, halting Gawain from finishing his sentence. No matter if his feelings were reasonable.  
_ "Hold your tongue, Gawain. A king's order is absolute, especially when it's for a righteous reason. I have sworn on my sword to carry out our king's last request and so have you."

 _Gawain lifted his faceplate, unable to take this constant onslaught of humiliation, raising his voice to Lancelot he tried to utter his rebuttal.  
"_Yes, but!-"

"Are you willing to lose your sword and title if you refuse?"

 _Lancelot stared straight into Gawain's challenging glare, using every bit of his spirit to show the echidna he was just as serious to fulfill his order as Gawain was to opposing it. And for the most part, it worked. Gawain couldn't stare into the bloody eyes of his rival, he had always been envious those eyes. Eyes that bathe themselves in the spoils of war and return twice as honorable and strong as before. Why him? He could do everything else, accept Lancelot as a brother, an equal, and fight alongside him in preserving the kingdom, but…_ _ **that**_ _seemed too horrific to imagine._

"Gawain, will you not put aside your pride? Do you not remember your agreement with Lady Bertilak? You seemed to be quite compliant to follower her and her husband's orders without hesitation."

 _A loud huff escaped Gawain's breath, his last bit of pride, clinging to the integrity he held within._

"That was different. I cut off Lord Bertilak's head and he put it right back on. However, the King's orders are absolute, aren't they?"

 _Gawain spat his retort out, mocking Lancelot's words. Percival was extremely confused at this point. 'Just what were these two bickering about this time?' However, it was not unusual for them to argue, but at least it was much more explosive and entertaining to watch._

"For the king." Lancelot leaned his face close to Gawain's.

"For the kingdom." Gawain placed a hand against Lancelot's chest.

 **"For all its people."** They breathed out the pledge in unison before they forced their lips together.

Gawain felt an ill feeling rush up his body, making his stomach contract in pain. Lancelot found it better to imagine he was kissing a coy maiden, but the occasional 'clinking' of their armor was like a whining bell pulling him out of his dream. Every time he felt Gawain's dreadlock brush against his arm he felt a piercing pain in his stomach. And from Gawain's facial expression, usually stoic and calm was cringing and shinning a bright pink in his cheeks. His lips were unmoving, completely frozen in place while Lancelot's more experienced lips actually made an effort, occasionally pushing against the other's unwilling lips.

 _Percival felt off her guard, she couldn't believe the sight before her. Two of the most thick-headed, stubborn, prideful knights in the Round Table…were kissing like lovers! She staggered in her step, never in her life had she felt so startled, more than when she fell into the volcano, more than when she watched Sonic fighting The Darkness created by Merlina. Percival, still at a loss for words, turned her gaze to the Royal Wizard, hoping the she would surely understand this kind of sorcery. But, alas, Merlina was preoccupied with using her magic on the castle, restoring it to its original form after her 'modifications'._

 _Meanwhile, Gawain's awkwardness shined through as he stood still with his lips barely puckered out. A groan. Gawain's eyes shot open! When did he close them? His sight darted to Lancelot whose eyes were also closed, but not in a painfully tight manner, like himself, which surprised him. Gawain's hand pushed against Lancelot's chest, signaling their lip lock must end. He and Lancelot hastily parted, panting lightly and sheer humility making their faces burn a bright crimson, challenging the heat of fire itself. Another hard push and Lancelot found himself hitting the ground!_

"Gawain! What is the meaning of-?"

"I will not be made a fool! You've wooed enough women to make an army and I will not be a part of it!"

 _Gawain unsheathed his blade, clutching the weapon mercilessly in his grip, his reddening face made his temper flare up more. Lancelot only sat on the grass baffled and confused, like what just happened had never happened at all._

"Have you gone mad, Gawain? What spirits are you trying to summon with your voice?"

 _The heat from Gawain's cheeks made him start to sweat and his swords were aching to pierce into Lancelot's daring face, permanently over confident and overbearingly stoic! Slash that armor that could pierced ice into bone and yet twas warm in this sunlight, and those lips that formed proud grins and still somehow made him weak and urged for his permission to ensnare his senses…_

"Sorcery! Black magic! Illusionist!"

 _Gawain's panicked name-calling was enough for Lancelot to assume the kiss had driven the younger knight mad. Eyes seemed to widen as Lancelot stood up from his position on the ground completely forgetting the very baffled Percival, who was now growing impatient at the irresponsiveness of the two from her questioning. She decided to just stay quiet and watch, perhaps they'd end up fighting and knock some sense in each other._

"Honestly, if you always get this bothered filling out an order then forgive me if I say I'm surprised you're still a knight."

"Silence! If I do wake the dead I'll ask them to take you to hell!"

 _Lancelot merely scoffs at Gawain's prattling and readjusts his sword, Arondight, who glowed in response to Galatine, Gawain's magical twin blade companions. They, like Caliburn, held conscious minds, but only their wielder could hear them speak, or those with intense emotional ties to their owner. Arondight beckoned to Lancelot to cease, taking mind of Galatine's full power if this mere scuffle turned into a brawl._

"Sir Lancelot! Sire, please. This is not wise. Your order was to make amends with Gawain, not antagonize him. You've already fulfilled one part of your task, now you must finish the rest before our world republishes or all will be for naught!"

 _Lancelot seemed to grin at his sword, or rather grit his teeth in a manner that looked quite demonic. He didn't like being lectured about his duties and Arondight was no exception. Lancelot's smile could strike fear to even the most dangerous brutes in the land. However, Gawain's behavior was not lost on the knight, he knew the innately violent nature of his brother-in-arms, yet even as a hardened warrior Gawain still had the bashful nature of a virgin._

 _"_ Gawain! We can fight or we can wed! Which would you prefer?"

 _Gawain froze in his stance, confused at the other's wording._

 _"_ To duel or to wed? Have you forgotten already the meaning behind your words, you old bedswerver."

 _Lancelot's face twitched at being called a bedswerver, or an adulterer, an incredibly rude assumption of his character. He hadn't even had a woman for an entire fortnight! Would a pervert have that much self-control? He cheekily smiled and drew Arondight, having the tip of the sword pointing towards his opponent. It gleamed with a mystic light, its essence somehow made all those around him shiver in what was the fighting spirit within them. Arondight sighed in response of his owner's eccentric attitude. It was not rare that Lancelot and Gawain would argue on matters, but they always seemed like close friends on the battlefield._

 _Lancelot, about to add to his proposal, leapt back as he felt the tear of the wind beside him. Something sharp was piercing through the air and headed for the ground he stood._

 _THUNK!_

 _Percival had thrown her sword, Laevatein, between them. She was not the one that could just stand by and remain ignored and the way things were going she'd only get more confused. Lancelot grimaced as Gawain watched in shocked amusement._

 _"_ Lancelot! What is this? First, you claim Gawain's lips as your own and now you wish to be wed to him? Pardon my agitation, but it's all so sudden."

 _Lancelot took Laevatein roughly out of the ground, not appreciating the fact he almost got skewered. He spun the lance in his grip, trying to make sense of his own words, but he knew his orders would outweigh any doubt he had. He'd just have to make Percival and Gawain understand._

 _"Percival, I understand your frustration, but when a king gives a knight a command you must follow through. Gawain and I have sworn on my swords."_

 _"What orders, Lancelot? I left to supervise Merlina and I return to see you two have lost all your senses! If you continue this madness you'll destroy each other!"_

 _Gawain lowered Galatine, his mind now having time to rethink Lancelot's ultimatum. And while the kiss wasn't completely gut-retching it wasn't pleasurable either. To wed, it did not only mean to take someone's hand, but to become united with them. There was a time where Gawain and him had been great friends, trusting each other without hesitation, but with time their union became tainted with rivalry and the need to outdo the other. Was Lancelot asking to be friends again? Any other day Gawain would do everything he could to outdo Lancelot. However, inside he had a yearning for the hedgehog, to gain his trust and complete respect once more. He felt incomplete without it. Mere competition wasn't enough anymore to fill his aching heart._

 _The echidna felt his cheeks cool off, a settling calmness taking over and ready to quell the passions of his companions._

 _"Sir Sonic has ordered Gawain and myself to quell our rivalry with a kiss and to make-up, which I understood as strengthening our union."_

 _"…I understand, but still what an odd way of rekindling friendships."_

 _"We do not know the customs of Sir Sonic's world. Perhaps it is common to kiss rivals."_

 _"Perhaps."_

 _Gawain hitched Galatine to his back, not intending to use them anymore, but Galatine wasn't going to stay cast aside, not without voicing its opinion first._

 _"Gawain? What do you intend to do? Surely you're not thinking of accepting Sir Lancelot's proposal so easily? What if it's a ploy for him to slay you and take the throne for himself? You know you'd be next in line if the King was ever slain!"_

 _"Settle down, Galatine. You know as well as I do that any order from the King I must follow. Even if it involves wedding my greatest rival. You have nothing to fear, old friend."_

 _Galatine trusted it wielder with all its fighting spirit, but it was Lancelot it did not trust. It had remembered the pain and tears that had fled from its owner's weakened face. Galatine had remembered that Lancelot had once filled Gawain with more joy and more love than he could imagine, but pride was residing in the hedgehog. Galatine would wait achingly for the day Lancelot would give him the chance to pierce that cheap armor and pay him back for its friend's sorrows._

 _"Yes, Sir Gawain."_

 _Lancelot and Percival, musing over their swords as they discussed Sir Sonic's orders, seemed to finally be reaching a conclusion in their discussion. Percival still seemed very noticeably disturbed at the great detail in Lancelot's plan._

 _"Lancelot!"_

 _"Yes, Gawain?"_

 _"Let's say that you are sincere and that this proposal is not a ploy just to cater to your knighthood, but rather your good will, what is our plan? I assume you don't expect us to lodge together and work it out from there?"_

 _"Actually, that's exactly what I had in mind."_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"Well, it's only natural that closeness will help us strengthen our ties to each other. Absence makes the heart grow fonder so by that logic we must be_ _ **quite fond**_ _of each other already, doth thou protest?"_

 _Gawain shivered in his armor. What was it about that man's voice that made his body spasm like this? It surely wasn't a pleasurable feeling, no, this was a shiver of uncertainty. And he did_ _ **not**_ _like it._

 _"Yes, in fact, I_ _ **do**_ _protest."_

 _"I thought you held great pride in following your king's orders. '_ You'll live and fight together', isn't that what our lord ordered?"

 _Gawain didn't like where this was going, but Lancelot was right. He held great pride in his fierce loyalty and love for the crown and would not hesitate to carry out the most rigorous tasks._

"Lancelot, I worry this union will not be as easy to carry out as you say, but I swore to the king. I'll accept your proposal, but **you may not kiss me again!** My lips are not yours to claim and although we have already partaken in such intimacies I will stress that if you ever try it again I will have your endowments on a platter. **"**

 _Lancelot's eyes widened, but not in shock or fear, but in utter amusement and awe. Same ol' Gawain with his harsh threatening words yet they were only made to hide his insecurities, like the day he arrived back from one of his adventures in a girdle. Lancelot didn't know what to make of it and was partial to the truth in his tale, but he didn't want the knight heckled for his choice and as a friend wore a girdle as well. Lancelot remembered the echidna's rosy cheeks and fidgeting posture. A rather adorable sight from such a fierce man._

"Are you wearing that girdle today, Gawain?"

Gawain jumped back, face burning hotter than fire!

"What are you asking me that for? Are you trying to see if I'm vulnerable to an attack?"

"Your waist does look a bit slimmer…"

"STOP LOOKING AT ME."

"Why are you so embarrassed? I'm just curious about the extent of your resolve."

"Of course you wouldn't know a thing about personal space!"

"What is **that** supposed to mean?"

 _Percival watched as the men began their arguments again. Inside she felt something change, a perspective, perhaps? At first, it was such a shock seeing them so close, but now…seeing them bickering made her feel something familiar inside. It reminded her of the days when those two were inseparable, and it seemed like nothing in the world could come between them. Taking a few steps back she decided to leave the two to themselves, knowing when to retreat. Hopefully by tomorrow they'll still be alive and be the friends she once knew._

 _Gawain eyed the last reasonable person in his presence leave and now could feel an unsettling chill ride up his spine. He knew his orders, but Sir Sonic never said Gawain had to submit so easily. Lancelot's words did seem genuine but he couldn't afford renewing ties with an unworthy knight. A test was needed._

 _"_ Lancelot, I have come to a decision. I will wed with you-"

"Excellent, this is most easing news-"

"But, only if you beat me in a duel."

"To duel or to wed. So, you're choosing duel?"

"Yes, but instead of the duel that would rip us further apart I am confident this will drive us together. I cannot unite myself with a man who is not even skilled enough to scratch a face plate."

 _Lancelot's glare pierced into the echidna, but his mouth had the most delighted smile. Blast that smile, it could make grown men cower and noble knights such as Gawain falter. A sudden break in the atmosphere and Lancelot was snickering to himself._

"Ho, Gawain you are a most entertaining man! Turning an ultimatum into a test of worthiness? _Hmph._ Very well, we shall duel. I understand the need for equality and unity on the battlefield and off. I'm confident you won't be disappointed."

"Oh, so you plan to lose then?"

Gawain shot back a cheeky grin which made Lancelot more determined to best him. They both had their swords at the ready, held firmly beside them and glares fixated on each other. Gawain knew Lancelot was quick and rather experienced with incorporating his abilities with his swordsmanship. Keeping his distance would result in being made victim to long-range attacks and getting in close would result in exposure to a blow and Lancelot's close range ability, Chaos Blast. As Gawain continued planning out a strategy Lancelot took the first leap and lunged his sword forward, catching the echidna by surprise. Gawain use Galatine to divert Arondight to the right of his body, barely missing himself.

"Lancelot! How-"

"Waiting for you would have only lessened my chances for victory. I'll swing when I see fit!"

Lancelot threw his legs up and kicked Gawain against the side of his body, but was surprised when Gawain seemed to be unfazed and his armor unscathed. Gawain took this chance to thrust Galatine against Lancelot's body and knock the knight down. Skidding on the ground the hedgehog shot Gawain an intrigued glance.

"So you _are_ wearing it. Don't you believe that that is an unfair advantage Gawain?"

"Surely a mere girdle is no match for the 'ultimate knight', right? Besides the duel is not to see me slain but to scratch my armor."

" _Hmph,_ that it is."


	2. Duely Weds

Percival, her thoughts still plagued by confusion and worry, returned by Merlina to supervise her progress. There was something she also wished to ask the royal wizard, something that Caliburn and The Lady of the Lake mentioned earlier. The Republishing. Percival had heard it once before when the King Arthur illusion was ruling the land, speaking vaguely of an event that would take place once his progress on this word was complete. Now the young knight needed to have her questions granted answers. Merlina worked her magic, mumbling incantations that regrew the vegetation around the kingdom grounds and restored the sacred palace. Percival hollered out to the working woman in a booming voice.

"Ho, Royal Wizard Merlina, I have some queries for you!"

"Lady Percival? What do you need from me, m'lady?"

"The Republishing, this great event that was mentioned to rewrite our world. I know of its effects but I do not understand how such an event could alter something so great as an entire world."

The towering woman clutched her cloak sleeve, not sure how to explain such a great phenomenon as 'The Republishing'. Merlina casts down her hood and gripped her cloak, finding the right words proved difficult, but in a few moments she came up with a explanation in laymen's terms.

"The Republishing, it's like a re-writing of history. A re-characterization of the inhabitants of our story."

"What?! isn't that what we don't want, Wizard?"

"Actually, It would revert our story to the way it was before I used my magic to edit our world with that illusion of King Arthur. However, our behaviors will carry over to our republished forms."

"So, if one of us where to betray the crown of Arthur...?"

"Yes, I would be republished as a villain. But, Sir Sonic has given me a new look on life and has shown me how precious it is, even in it's fleeting glory. I know this new mentality will be passed over to my newer republished form, I will possibly be rewritten as someone who loves life, but also embraces the fact that it all must end, thus I will be more appreciative and less cynical. A revision most welcome, I must say."

"What of our memories?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Our memories. Will we have any recollections of our past selves?"

Merlina made a perplexed face, looking just as curious as the young knight before her. Merlina had never once experienced a revision as great as the Republishing, but she knew it was real and she knew it was coming.

"I suppose we will have to wait and see, won't we m'lady? Let's have faith that our edited versions will at least do our characters justice."

Percival wasn't sure how such an incredible event could change someone's character so profoundly, would she be republished as a cruel, treacherous person if she had succeeded in slaying Sonic, or abandoning her knighthood. She couldn't even fathom how something so quick or so recent could reform the everyone as well as the royal wizard so much. She supposed only time would reveal the results as Merlina said.

"Yes, of course."

* * *

"It is unwise to underestimate me, Lancelot! Don't think this will be an easy duel!"

Gawain collided his twin blades into Lancelot's sword, a flash of sparks erupting from the clashing metal. Their eyes were intensely focused on the other, neither even blinking as their swords collided relentlessly. Lancelot was having trouble finding an opening to strike and tried to think of a strategy that might hopefully catch the echidna off guard. Gawain swung the twins forward in unison, then one by one, thrusting at incredible speed into their opponent. Lancelot had no problem deflecting the blows, but he knew his rival wasn't intent on making this an easy fight. He had vague visions of their past, when Gawain and he would spar on top the highest mountains, not even wearing armor, yet able to go hours without a single break. Gawain was much leaner then and now he had grown to an impressive form, his upper body was broad and his legs were long and powerful. Lancelot was no twig either, his upper chest strong and toned, and his legs, though nimble, could create an extremely quick and powerful force. One kick could send Gawain flying and a single punch would cave in his armor. Yet, with that girdle on him it would be much more difficult, it was bound to be much more entertaining. He had to observe this echidna in a new light, one that illuminated weakness and insecurity and hopefully showed an opening. Gawain was no idiot, and anyone who said otherwise would get the deadliest end of his blades. He knew what Lancelot was doing and to ensure his suspicions he purposely threw his blades up, posing a possible downward slash, which would make his entire torso vulnerable. If Lancelot had taken the bait he'd be made a victim to a surprise kick. However, Lancelot noticed this, and to Gawain's surprise, instead of taking the shot he jumped backwards! Gawain's swords fell into the ground with a heavy impact, breaking the ground underneath.  
'Of course, he'd know better than to fall for that kind of trap.' The echidna held his swords at his sides, their blades blocking access to their wielder's body. He peered at the hedgehog, who seemed to be rather calm and only getting more quiet as the duel progressed. To Gawain the hedgehog seemed to be getting impatient which meant the echidna might be in trouble soon. So, without wasting anymore time he threw one of Galatine's blades at Lancelot, the sheer force of the sword cut through the air in a piercing flash which Lancelot easily avoided, yet didn't expect for Gawain to take his lapse in focus to his advantage. Gawain charged to the right of the hedgehog, attempting to swipe with his remaining blade, luckily Lancelot was quick enough to recover from his distraction and threw up Arondight in defense.

"Quite a trick, Gawain!"

Lancelot grimaced at Gawain's upcoming blade, deflecting it from his person!

"Oh, Lancelot! Surely you did not almost get bested by a simple diversion? No, it couldn't be!"

The echidna snickered mischievously as his target evaded another swipe of his sword. Gawain yanked Galatine's sister from the boulder she had pierced, if Lancelot had been too slow he would have gotten a rather large scratch. Nothing lethal, of course. Gawain was enjoying himself, as shown through his constant smiling whenever Lancelot clashed Arondight against his own sword, their breath ragged and their muscles beginning to ache. Neither had managed to even scratch the other, but Gawain was certain he was at a disadvantage. He was certainly more powerful in close combat, yet his stamina was lacking, his breath was getting harder and his lungs were growing tighter. He'd have to try to finish this fast with a barrage, up close and personal to keep Lancelot on his toes.

"Have at thee, scoundrel!"

Lancelot jumped back, giving him room to deflect Galatine with Arondight's mighty blade, yet Gawain wasn't letting up. The twins cut through the air at incredible speed while their wielder, with great power and expertise tried his hardest to break through his rival's defense. However it seemed Lancelot was seamlessly, almost effortlessly dodging every attack by his opponent, his eyes never leaving Gawain's. Suddenly a thought came into Lancelot's head and his grin grew exceptionally wide and his gaze a tad suggestive. Gawain was a bit unsettled by this sudden change in demeanor, not liking the look he was getting from his opponent. Lancelot and Gawain's swords collided, and both were now in a test a strength. If either loosened their hold they'd be struck down with the entirety of the other's force. Neither were ready to drop their swords, their body's stuck in almost perfect stillness, with their arms straining to overpower the other.

'Okay, let's hope this works.'

Lancelot buckled his knees and inhaled deeply,

"Chaos…"

Gawain heard those threatening words and tried his hardest to throw Arondight off of him so he could escape. Lancelot took this chance to lessen his hold, diverting Galatine to the side! This makes Gawain fall to Lancelot's left and gave the hedgehog room to throw up his leg which struck Gawain against the right side of his face!

"Trickster!"

Lancelot grinned at his cunning ploy and threw down his hand at the fallen knight!

"…BLAST!"

Gawain braced for the attack, but proved to be in vain as the force of the blast was so strong it threw him across the field! The echidna's armor screeched in agony over its abuse against the hard rock floor. He met a stopping point against the neighboring boulders, his helmet hanging off the side of his head.

"Argh, b-bastard! How did you…?"

Lancelot laughed triumphantly as he walked over to his defeated rival,

"Never underestimate a 'bedswerver'."

He pulled out a long piece of fabric from his hand, its emerald green color and silky look sending chills down Gawain's spine. He couldn't believe what he was seeing as he reached down to feel around his waist for something that simply wasn't there anymore.

"Especially when it comes to removing clothing."

"Impossible! When-! How did you-?"

Gawain gasped as he remembered their stand-off, they're closeness when suddenly Lancelot shifted the weight, making Gawain fall against the hedgehog-  
'That light-fingered fiend!' the echidna cursed.

"Now, Gawain. _Heh,_ surely you weren't bested by a simple diversion?"

Gawain struggled to get up, his weariness taking hold of his senses, as he leaned on Galatine for support. Once he gathered his bearings he ripped off his helmet and threw it at Lancelot, who had no problem dodging the frantically thrown object. The helmet jounced off the ground, possibly scuffing it. Lancelot offered a questioning glance to the echidna, not sure where this childish act had come from.

"Gawain-?"

"Silence! I admit my defeat and...I'm bound by my word."

"You do not appear enthusiastic."

"I'm wedding you. Did you think I'd be offering my heart to you? Forgive me for the disappointment."

Lancelot chuckled at the echidna's cheekiness, sheathing his blade and trekking back to pick up his new partner's helmet. Studying it closely, the hedgehog realized it had some deep dirt marks, gaping cracks and fading paint. It was in unusual condition even for an adventurer such as Gawain. Although, the echidna wasn't always the most appearance conscious person. As he strolled back to the fretful echidna he noticed the subtle pout that the echidna bore whenever he was irritated. It was one of those things that made the knight appear more endearing and, in a way, cute. Lancelot could understand now how Gawain could get so many women to fawn over him and offer him gifts of courtship. If the echidna was anything like Lancelot he'd be even more popular with women, but Gawain, despite his hardened features and brute-like behavior, was actually quite shy and awkward around women that he did not usually know how to respond to their gifts or tributes. As he passed back Gawain's helmet, to which the latter gave a halfhearted thanks, he remembered when Gawain had fought with his own honor and chivalry as a knight on whether to accept a young lady's favor while he was enrolled in a tournament against another kingdom. Gawain had won, but Lancelot had wooed the aforementioned maiden before the echidna could even return the woman's favor.

"Even then, I was ignorant to your feelings."

"Pardon?" Gawain shut his face plate with a perplexed face, barely hearing what the other was murmuring.

"Nothing, our duel is finished. And our agreement still stands."

"Refrain from reminding me. It's sickening enough knowing I lost for the second time today."

"To be fair, one of those defeats was by our very own king."

Gawain gave Lancelot an exhausted look, very noticeably tired of putting up with all the shenanigans that have transpired today. He couldn't believe he was being patronized like a child. Seeing as it was pointless to stay bitter about his defeat he turned to his partner and swatted his face plate shut.

"Am I to find your lodge on my own, Lancelot?"

Lancelot was caught a little off guard by Gawain's brashness, but quickly brushed it off as he grinned coyly. Without warning the hedgehog gripped Gawain's hand and proceeded to lead his newly wedded echidna to his lodging. Gawain did not take kindly to the sudden contact, grunting disapprovingly, but he didn't resist the other's pull.

"Even if you tried, Gawain, you would not succeed. My lodge isn't exactly easy to find."

"If it's anything like it's lodger I'd suspect I'd only have to follow the trail of undergarments."

"Much like the one I have here?"  
Lancelot tugged on Gawain's girdle once more, causing the echidna to shriek in embarrassment.  
" **NO. THAT'S NOT THE SAME THING.** That cloth is practically enchanted armor, for your information."

Lancelot merely chuckled at his colleague's reaction, shrugging as he continued to lead their way.

"Well, it certainly does look **enchanting** on you, old friend."

Gawain huffed loudly and bit his thumb, an extremely rude gesture, as a rebuttal to the other's words.

"You can go ahead and sard the next beast we see since you're here talking nonsense, Sir Lancelot."

"Such a foul mouth, we're wed now, Gawain. You might as well **try** to enjoy my company."

"I'm not obligated to do such a thing. You will have me as I am, not as you wish!"

Lancelot raised his brows at Gawain's passionate rebuttal, he honestly had nothing to say to a response as strong as that. Still, the hedgehog couldn't help but chuckle to himself in amusement.

' _He's_ _feistier than I remember.'_

* * *

"Lancelot! Has your age impaired your memory? You do remember we were retreating to your lodge, yes?"

Gawain yanked against his guide's grip, obviously disturbed by the hedgehog's sense of direction. After what felt like hours of traversing sheer wilderness they had finally reached a clearing that revealed to only bear a massive crystal clear lake. Lancelot seemed impatient as well, looking around intensively until his gaze stopped on the closest edge of the lake. He strode forward, grinning as he suddenly vanished into nothingness, the illusion of a beautiful lake being perturbed by the intrusion of the young knight. Gawain was horrified by the knight's sudden disappearance, mouth agape in shock.

"Lancelot? Lancelot, where have you gone?!"

Gawain unsheathed his magical blades without hesitation and rushed forward through the threshold that Lancelot had vanished in. The echidna charged forth, expecting to meet a great adversary, possible another monster from 'King Arthur's' demented reign. The young nobleman continued his charge, but was abruptly halted by another figure who had their arms outstretched to grasp the other. Gawain, his face plate now being lifted by his sudden company, was relieved and shortly annoyed to see his rival smiling and outright laughing at his expense.

"Ho, Gawain, I did not expect for you to bear your swords on my behalf! Have you softened up to me already?"

"Lancelot! What sorcery is this?"

"It is what it is, my friend, sorcery. When I was a young lad, I found myself in a home that was shrouded by a spell which made it invisible to others, as only a lake can be seen to outsiders. I have not been home in a while, so I was a bit surprised myself when I passed the threshold so suddenly. However, you had a much more _entertaining_ reaction than I."

"You horrible trickster! Well, next time you vanish I won't even care, you old bed hopper!"

Gawain punched Lancelot's arm, scuffing the other's armor, and proceeded to continue towards the quaint lodge before him. Admittedly it was much more humble looking than he expected, a large stone cottage with a wide variety of flora growing on one side of the walls, unfortunately he had to share it with someone who was already getting on his nerves. The older hedgehog couldn't help but smile at his guest's exacerbation, as seeing the echidna's annoyed face made it incredibly hard to keep a stoic composure. Gawain removed his helmet and gauntlets while Lancelot continued to contemplate his wedded knight's attitude towards this whole sudden debacle.

"A knight such as yourself shouldn't have such a nasty temperament, Gawain. We'll have to work on that post-haste."

Gawain huffed in response as he removed his breastplate, making Lancelot feel oddly nervous, but he kept his composure. Removing his own helmet he peered at his newly wedded companion and knew it wouldn't be easy living with the other after such a rocky start, all thanks to their king, Sir Sonic. The hedgehog decided not to argue or give the echidna's unimpressed stance any attention.

"Y'know, if we continue on this path...I have no doubt we'll be behaving like actual newly weds in no time." Lancelot implied suggestively. He didn't know why he was proceeding to tease his guest, but a part of him couldn't wait to see the echidna's face react to such a blatant flirt. But no response came, Lancelot wondered if Gawain had even heard him as he glanced back at the echidna.

"Gawain?"

Lancelot wandered back into the center of his home, a collective pile of armor rested on his floor as he know knew Gawain was venturing his home without any armor. Of course, there was no reason to wear it inside their lodge, but it felt very odd for Gawain to allow himself to become so vulnerable. In his rival's home, no less.

"Gawain, what ails you, my friend?"

Lancelot eventually noticed the air had gotten more humid and warm in their home, knowing that it must be emanating from the garden outside. Following his suspicions, Lancelot entered into his yard. After looking over the land he had left without maintenance for many years, he realized they didn't look neglected or withered in the slightest. In this summer light they only looked more healthy and plentiful than the hedgehog could have ever imagined.

"Must you be so audacious, Lancelot? Is even a man not safe from your perverted gaze?"

Lancelot turned quick to the direction of the echidna's voice, but stepped back suddenly when he saw Gawain glaring at him from his garden's spring, his bare and naked body half-way submerged in the water with his arms folded on the edge.

" _Hmph,_ I'm surprised you haven't sunk to the bottom, Gawain, considering how **thick** -headed you are."

"Well, perhaps you can lend me some of that **hot air** you're always blowing to help keep me afloat, Lancelot."

"Easy, Gawain, you don't want to accidentally boil yourself alive in that water with how **fired** up you're getting."

Lancelot removed his chest plate completely, letting the sweat from his fur drip down his chest, and looking quite proud of his word playing wit. Gawain rolled his eyes and sank deeper in the spring, letting the cool water wash over his dreadlocks and face, sending a refreshing chill up his body. He sighed as he ran his hands through his disheveled fur, thoroughly grooming himself after an incredible stressful day of fighting, running, and sweating. The echidna groaned, relishing in the feeling of his muscles becoming lax, that is until he felt a disturbance in the spring. He looked up to see his lodger join him in the spring, his armor also completely removed, except his gauntlets. Gawain surprisingly didn't make too much of a fuss, Lancelot had bathed with him in the past, granted they were on much _friendlier_ terms back then. Back then they were actually what someone would call 'friends' as they spent most of their time either training, eating and even battling together. They were always together, and prided themselves to always be there for the other. However, over time their relationship underwent duress that resulted in Lancelot, as well as Gawain, making less than honorable choices. Lancelot and Gawain, through their own hubris and over confidence, would disregard various laws in the Code of Chivalry resulting in constant disarray and tension within the Round Table. No matter how much one of them wanted to blame the other for their own mistakes they simply couldn't deny that deep down that they had missed spending time together.

After an extended period of relaxation and cleansing in the spring Gawain found himself internally itching to get something off his chest.

"Oi, Lancelot."

A hesitant voice broke their silence and within seconds it was granted a response.

"Yes, Gawain?"

The echidna turned towards the edge of the spring and pulled himself to the surface, resting his body on the edge while his legs stayed submerged in the cool water. Lancelot opened an eye to watch the other fidget beside the spring, growing becoming more and more curious about what his guest had to say. After what seemed like an eternity the echidna chose to merely wring out his dreadlocks in his hands, chuckling bitterly to himself before glaring at his newly wedded knight. Lancelot glared back, waiting for some sort of insult or harsh criticism to come out of the other's lips, but when none came he tried to speak instead.

"Gawain, I-"

" **SIR LANCELOT DU LAC** **!"** Gawain abruptly interrupted in a thunderous and commanding voice. It made Lancelot flinch, surprised by the younger one's spontaneous proclamation.

"...Yes, 'Wain?"

The respected knight stood firm, cracking his knuckles and baring his large fangs at the soaking hedgehog with amethyst daggers. Lancelot watched in anticipation as Gawain slowly redonned his armor, then finally he heard the proud echidna proclaim his feelings.

 **"If you even _think_ about trying to seduce a woman while being wedded to me, I'll slay you where you stand, got it?"**

Lancelot, trying hard not to lose his cool composure, rose from the spring and raised his hand to swear loyalty to his wedded knight.

* * *

 _"By my troth, I shall, my dearest Gawain."_


End file.
